Eye Curse
Eye Curse is a Quirk which is used by Alice Ryder. Information Eye Curse is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Eye Curse gives Alice the ability to emit several effects on someone through her sight focusing on them. Usage Limitations * Eye Curse's range max range is 50 feet. * When using her quirk, she can only see 50 feet in the direction she's looking * Each eye only has 20 minutes of Quirk use before becoming blind, her vision becoming progressively worse as she uses it. However, her vision will be back to perfect health after a good nights rest. * Her lowering vision makes it progressively harder to focus her sight on her target to use her quirk. * When blind, she can't use her quirk at all. * Blinking creates a very small gap in her quirk's effects but usually isn't enough for her to lose focus on her target. * Blocking her line of sight to her target disrupts her focus on her target and therefore deactivating her quirk on them, requiring her to refocus on her target. * She has to be able to see and focus on her target for her quirk to work on someone. * By blocking her sight entirely by covering her head or eyes makes her unable to use her quirk on people until she is freed. * Trapping her in a sealed area away from her opponents essentially makes her unable to do much of anything. * Her eyes are her weak spot, since damaging them would make it hard for her to keep her eyes open, or worse yet impossible to. * Thing's getting into her eyes such as dirt, sand, and dust make it very hard to use her quirk for obvious reasons. Techniques Physical Eye: Constantly lowers physical abilities, lowering them to half at max. The higher the physical abilities, the longer it takes to lower them to half. Takes about 2.5 minutes of exposure to get someone of average strength to half. The effects are undone by a good nights sleep. Her eye takes a slight orange tint while in use. Quirk Eye: Constantly lowers Quirk Factor, resulting in the strength or control being lowered or drawbacks being increased, depending on the quirk. Lowers them to half at max. Takes about 10 minutes of exposure to have someone lower to half. The effects are undone by a good nights sleep. Her eye takes a sight blue tint while in use. Energy Eye: Constantly drains stamina. Takes about 5 minutes of exposure to have someone with average stamina to be completely drained. Stamina can be regained at the same rate as normal after exiting the user's vision. Her eye takes a slight green tint while in use. Heavy Eye: Constantly applies 20 pounds of pressure on her target. Works on inorganic objects. The effect stops when exiting the user's vision. Her eye takes a slight purple tint when in use. Half Vision: By only using her quirk with one of her eyes, she can see a normal distance with her other. Pair: Alice uses the same type of Eye in both eyes, doubling the effective speed of Physical Eye, Quirk Eye, and Energy Eye while it doubles the amount of pressure from Heavy Eye to 40 pounds. Heterochromia: Alice uses a different Eye in each eye, resulting in them both of them affecting her target at the same time. Heavy Slash: Alice uses her Heavy Eye on her sword during a downward slash to slightly increase and attack and stamina. Super Moves Concentrated Eye: Alice uses one of her Eye's after concentrating it. Worth 2.5 minutes of an eye if she used her quirk like normal, however, it consumes 5 minutes worth of her vision. Requires 10 seconds of focused preparation, not even being able to move her body other than her head due to her not being able to maintain her full focus while doing so. However, she can prepare this technique in advance to use, but it will only last 5 minutes before expiring, she won't be able to use any of her Eye's with the eye she prepared with until released, as well as her eye glowing the corresponding color. Heavy Eyed Slash: Alice uses a prepared Concentrated Heavy Eye on her sword during a downward slash, greatly increasing the power and speed of the attack by the pressure of 3000 pounds! Gallery Compatibility Good Bad * Bad compatibility with Invisibility Quirks, as she needs to be able to see and focus her vision on a person for her quirk to work on them. Trivia * Eye Curse is based on the Evil Eye spells from the manga series Kumo Desu Ga, Nani Ka?. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe